legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2016
08:45 And I just arrived to the crime scene!!! Heheh...! 08:50 Hey Panic, yeah, it's been a while. How are ya? 08:52 LOL Hey! Fine thanks, I am waiting for the current school season to end! XD How about you? 08:52 The times, they are a-changing! 08:52 And to think I was bartering with my dad last night to buy his house. XD 09:09 Ever heard of tranquilizer darts Star? :P 09:09 ^ 09:10 Don't use 'em. No fun. 09:10 You can NEVER be "safe" >:) :P 09:10 Guessing orange is gonna come. 09:10 I have no need to be safe. ;) 09:10 People need to be safe from me :P 09:10 You sound like Elsa from Frozen :P 09:11 * Zoomyman3612 ducks behind cover 09:11 Lol. :P 09:11 Heyyyyy! 09:11 HEEEYYY! :D 09:11 Wow, Wyn IS predictable...:P 09:11 Very. 09:11 lol, he told me to come xDD 09:11 ... 09:11 Hey! Do I remember you? :P 09:11 Oh. :P 09:11 I guess yes XD 09:11 Hey! I have no idea :P 09:12 XD 09:12 I expected Orange here by now... 09:12 what's up) 09:12 Panic, remember? Wyn is my favorite target to ignite on fire, blow up, etc... :P 09:12 Lol... 09:12 Ahahahahaha!!!!!! Kinda recognised him now XD 09:12 sigh... :P 09:12 Her xD 09:13 Oops sorry XD 09:13 np :P 09:13 Has that happened to everyone here? :P 09:13 what has) 09:14 Thinking someone's a guy when they're a girl, or vice versa. :P 09:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsZroyRCQHA 09:14 :D 09:14 Well I thought you were a girl, but that was before here xD 09:14 I know... xD 09:16 Even better!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNvWU_DUATc 09:16 LIFE IS A MINEFIELD! Just saying :P 09:17 * Zoomyman3612 places a nuke in Wyn's house. :P 09:18 * Wyn17 thinks you're out of fresh ideas :P 09:19 * Zoomyman3612 chucks a flying pickle airplane that bombs your house and the nuke. :P 09:19 * Wyn17 regrets saying that 09:20 sooooo you're all so quiet :P 09:20 talkkkkkk 09:21 * LEGOpanic99 reads Ancient Greek for the tomorrow exam :P 09:21 *Talks* 09:21 oh, is that fun) 09:22 *tries to get what alex is saying* 09:23 *Can't get what I'm saying* 09:23 *thinks you should try real words maybe* 09:23 * Alexgator10 doesn't quite know what those are 09:24 * Wyn17 knows you do 09:25 * Alexgator10 wonders how you know that I know what they are if I don't know what they are. 09:26 * Wyn17 just knows 09:26 * Alexgator10 tries to understand... 09:26 * Wyn17 mind melds it to you 09:27 * Alexgator10 receives it. 09:27 I feel it is time for me to leave for now. :) 09:27 o/ :P 09:27 Aww...Cya Star! 09:27 Bye everyone! I'll be back in a couple days with a news blog, methinks. ;) 09:27 Hope everything works out! ;) 09:27 aw cya! 09:27 GTG bye. :P 09:27 Alright, I shall be here! 09:28 lol, evacuation) 09:28 Cya Zoomy! 09:28 Man, everyone dissappears as quickly as chat came alive. :P 09:28 yeah I scared them away 09:28 sadly 09:28 bye zoom!! 09:28 Pffft, nah you didn't. 09:28 *sneaky face* I might have 09:29 Haha, I doubt that. xDDD 09:30 pfft, didnt you see the sneaky face 09:30 Of course I did, but it made me laugh. :P 09:31 gaspppp 09:32 What? :O 09:32 *will work on not funny sneaky faces* 09:33 Oh, it was only that one. :p 09:36 * Wyn17 wonders if you really laughed, doubts it 09:38 *Sigh* I was laughing on the inside... 09:39 xDDD 09:41 I don't know how to make myself laugh from chats on the outside. :P 09:46 lol Error: Invalid time.